Misty's Crush
by rozzy411
Summary: I DONT OWN POKEMON. Misty loves Ash but what happens when Misty's sister likes him too.
1. The Heartbroken Misty

1 Misty put her stuff in her desk and left the class. Her friends, May and Dawn caught up with her. "Hey guys", said Misty then a long sigh. She was bummed because she caught her crush, Ash, the most popular guy in school, talking with her sister. As if reading her mind, May said, "Oh please Misty! You're a strong girl!"

But Misty wasn't listening, her sisters were always better than her. Prettier and smarter than her. Her parents always spoiled them while Misty got their hand-me-downs. A tear slid down her cheek. "Misty! Please don't cry! May just said you're a strong girl!", squealed Dawn.

Misty, sniffled, "I'm fine! You two go on ahead, I'm skipping lunch". May and Dawn looked doubtfully at each other and entered the cafeteria. Misty went to her secret spot It was a space between two classrooms but it was covered by bushes and trees. _Why, out of every boy in the school, did she have to pick him?_, Misty thought, _" Why? _"

She entered her next class. She started sketching. When the bell rang, the finished picture was a sketch of her and ash under a shady tree. She was gazing at it when it was snatched from her. "Hey!" Then she realized who took it, her sister. "Give it back!,"yelled Misty.

"Aw does Misty have a little crush on- OW!", Misty punched her sisters arm and she released her paper. Misty caught it and quickly put it away. Her sister was angry red, "Listen, Squirt, keep your eyes off of him. Or I'll-". Someone walked in the classroom. It was Ash. "What are you doing?",asked Ash harshly. "Ash!",Misty and her sister exclaimed.

"Well-", Misty's sister began but Ash interrupted . "Is this how you treat your younger sister?",asked coldly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Why?"

"Ash listen-". Ash left the room and muttered, "Its over". Misty's sister gasped. She had never been dumped. She was the heartbreaker, and now she was the heartbreakee (or something like that). She ran after him and Misty was left alone. _Whoa, and I thought I was rough _Misty thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

End of 1st chapter! So apparently Ash doesn't agree with violence unless necessary. Please tell me what you think of it. I'll work on the next chapter real soon!


	2. The Visit and The Fall

1 Misty, Dawn, and May were walking home. Misty was silent as May and Dawn were bickering. "Dawn looks aren't everything!", May angrily said. "Oh please!", said Dawn and went pointed a stick of lip gloss at Mays lips. "No!", screamed May. "How will you ever get Drew's attention with your plain look?". Misty snapped out of it, "Drew?". May blushed, "Well, yeah". "But he's always picking on you", Misty said. "Oh, he's just kidding", May replied defensively, "Anyways, what kept you Misty?", May asked. Misty explained everything to her friends. May and Dawn looked at each other with an "unsure look". "Hey, would you mind if I stayed over at your house for a few hours", May asked. "Me too", said Dawn.

Misty saw something was going on. "What are you guys thinking?", she said in an interrogating voice. "Misty, your sister is going to kill you.". She realized what her friends were saying, "Its fine! I'm going to be fine!", Misty said roughly. Dawn and May gave her there unsure looks and they continued walking. Misty arrived at her home and waved goodbye to her two friends. And entered her home. It was quiet and it seemed like no one was home. One moment it was like that. In another moment she was being pinned down by her sister. "Let me up!", Misty screamed. "Why don't you hand my boyfriend back!", Misty sister fiercely replied. Misty was furious, "Why don't you make me!", screamed and pushed her sister off of her.

The angry sister walked away to the kitchen. Misty went upstairs to work on her homework. She yawned and stared outside the window. Someone was walking to there home. It was Ash! He knocked on the door. She was about to go downstairs and answer it but her sister answered it. Misty listened. "Oh hello Ash!", she said. "Hey", Ash replied, "I was wondering-", Misty's sister cut in, "Apology accepted". "What?", the puzzled Ash asked. "You came to apologize and take me back right?". "No", Ash replied, "I came to see Misty". The sister's cheery looked changed in to a stony frown, "She isn't here", and she slammed the door.

Misty opened her window, "Ash!". Ash turned around and walked back to Misty's window. There was a ladder near the house and Ash climbed up and said, "I figured your sister might kill you. Are you okay?". "I'm not totally defenseless you know! I'm the most toughest girl in my class!", Misty replied. Ash smiled as in to say, "Riiiight". Misty playfully pushed him. Too hard! The ladder almost fell back. Misty grabbed Ash's shirt and pulled it forward. She saved him by a few seconds. Misty looked down and caught her breath. She looked back up and Ash's face was only a few centimeters away from hers and she still had a hold on Ash's shirt. She quickly let go and he thanked her.

"Your making fun of me! You can't handle a playful push without almost breaking your back!", Misty crossed her arms. She was trying to look angry so it didn't look like she was blushing, she was though, so much. At first Ash looked offended at first then he realized what she was doing. He said, "Oh mighty queen Misty! Help me so I may learn your stubborn ways!". Misty thumped him. "See ya later", he said.

Misty looked out and watch Ash leave . Suddenly two hands pushed her out the window. Misty grabbed the ledge of her window. "You know I never thought you would steep this low!", Misty screamed. Her sister laughed, "Anything to get what I want". "WELL FORGET IT", came Ash's voice from below. Misty and her sister saw Ash below. The sister was so angry she flicked Misty's hand off the ledge.

0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sorry 2 end it there! The suspense! What an evil sister! Review to see what happens!


	3. Taking Care of Misty

1 Misty fell out the window. She screamed so loud the birds in the trees flew out. She was flinching for the pain that she was going to be wrapped in. For some reason she fell into something hard but it wasn't the floor. She only felt little pains in some places on her back . Her flesh was crawling. She fainted the last thing she saw was Ash's face.

Misty woke up with some cuts. She remembered what happened and stood up too quickly. Her body ached so she just layed down again. Misty saw Ash laughing. She hadn't noticed that he was in her room with her. " Don't worry about your sister. She left to go out with her friends." , Ash said. "Ash what happened? Did you catch me?", Misty asked in pain. "Yes", Ash said quietly. "Then why do I have these cuts?". "Oh fine you caught me", Ash said. "I caught you... From a bush.", Ash said. "I fell on a bush?!", Misty exclaimed. 'That so ruined this moment!', Misty thought.

"So how did I get these cuts?", Ash got some band-Aids and said, " Thorns", Ash said calmly. "Oh and a Spinarak crawled up your arm.", Ash added ( You didn't think I for got the pokemon right?). Misty hated bugs and felt disgusted. "Your mom is here and making you some soup", Ash said. He worked on cleaning up Misty's books and stuff on the floor. He bent down to pick something up and took a second. "

What's up?", Misty asked. Ash was surprised by her asking and said, "Oh! Nothing...". He walked toward Misty's bed and tripped. Their faces were closer than the ladder incident. Misty's mom walked in with Misty's soup. "Young man! Get your face away from my daughter's sight!", she said harshly.

"Mom he tripped on my books that I didn't clean up", Misty pointed at the stack, "Plus even if he was doing that, give him a break. He saved me didn't he?", Misty said protecting Ash. Misty's mom gave them a disapproving look and left the room. "You should go now", Misty said. "Why?", asked Ash. "Well", Misty began, "My sister is going to kill me if she sees you in my room. Second, because my dad is going to kill you"."Oh please!", Ash replied, "I''m tough!". Misty gave him one of those, "Oh really?", looks. "You must be an officer. You caught me twice", Ash said joking around.

Misty laughed and said bye to Ash. Ash, playing with Misty, pet her head like a cat! She socked him. He gave one last chuckle and left the house.

The Next Day...

"She WHAT?!", Dawn and May exclaimed. Misty explained to her friends, for the third time, in full detail what happened. "Someone needs to be locked in the Cuckoo Clock, Dawn said and chuckled at her joke. Unfortunately, no one laughed with her. "Anyways", May said, "Someone got close with Ash!". Misty thought about those two times and her heart pounded against her chest. She had two Almost First Kisses.


	4. Rudy

"Misty maybe you should go change your band aids", May said. "Alright I'll go to the nurse , cover for me okay?". She went to the nurse's office. And would she expect to find there? Brock. "Hey Nurse Joy I need a quick band aid change.", said Misty. "Sure", said Joy, "Hold on". "Brock your temperature is fine and there are no injuries found", Joy said puzzled, "Please leave now." "But nurse there is an injury right here", he pointed at his heart. The nurse sighed and repeated, "Please leave". "But don't you care about your patients injury?", asked Brock. Misty smacked brock and he finally left. "I don't think I've ever been happy to see a person hurt. Until now", the nurse said. They changed her bandages and she left.

She started walking back to class and saw Ash. "Hey Ash", she greeted. "Hi", he said. She noticed he was limping. "Why are you walking like that?", she asked. "Kinda hurt my sel at P.E.", he explained. "Why?". he asked smiling, "Are you worried about me?". "Misty blushed and pretended to be mad again, "Your so...ughhh. You shouldn't walk like that by yourself.", she helped Ash to the nurses office. Both of them knew that she was making up an excuse to be with Ash and delay her school work. "You care don't you?", asked Ash in a teasing voice. Misty hated how he was figuring this out, "Do you want help or not?!". Ash laughed and "apologized".

They got to the nurse's . Ash once again pet Misty like a cat, but before Misty could hit him he closed the door. "_How is it that he is figuring out my secret?_", she thought. She was so distracted by this question that she bumped into someone. "Sorry", she said. She looked up and saw who it was. "_Oh gosh. Here we go again_", she thought. It was Rudy. Rudy was a passionate dancer who loved Misty. "Think nothing of it my-", Misty cut him off, "Look I'm not your love, puppet, dear, or darling! I've told you a million times, I'm not interested in you!".

She walked away from him and he thought, "_It is that tiger that makes me love that cat_", and he walked opposite of Misty. The bell rang and Misty looked for her friends. She found them and they gave her a dissaproving look. "You ditched class", May said. "You have to take your text book home and study", said Dawn in a , "I feel so sorry for you", voice. "You guys walk each other home. I'll explain to the teacher and get my textbook", Misty said. Dawn and May nodded and left.

The real reason was because she noticed Ash was in the class. "Back already?", Misty asked. Ash turned to her and said,"Concerned again?". Misty turned bright red (both angry and blush!). "What makes you think-", someone entered the room. Rudy looked at them. He couldn't under stand how Misty could like Ash and not him. "_What does Ash have? What can he do?_", he thought. He got some stuff from his desk and left.

Misty ignored seeing Rudy and continued being "mad' at Ash. "Calm down", he said, "I'm just fiddling! To make it up I'll walk you home.". So he did, but he had to do something jerky so he pointed out every bug pokemon near. Misty clung to Ash and screamed, "I **HATE** BUGS!". "Hey Misty! Loosen the grip!", Ash said, "That hurts!". "Well stop!", Misty said and clung harder. "Ow okay!", Ash said in pain. Misty smiled in satisfaction. They continued on to Misty's house. When they got there Ash asked, "Do you see anymore bugs?". "No", Misty replied. "Then why are you holding my arm?", he smiled. Misty was still arm and arm with Ash. She untangled her arm quickly. She got to the door and yelled, "Jerk!". She shut the door and ran to her room. She was still blushing. "_What is up with him?!_", she thought. She gasped. "_Is it possible? Has he figured out?_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello obsessive crush Rudy! What will happen? Even I don't know! Review for next chapter!


	5. The Caring Side and The Field Trip

1

Authors Note: Okay sorry for my late posts! School is coming up and I'm going crazy! Anyways I apologize because my late posting will be continuing.

Disclaimer:

Misty: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon

Ash: But the story on the other hand is hers

Me: Thanks guys! Now time to get back to your story.

Misty and Ash blush and stiffen

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty panicked.

"He couldn't have figured out, could he? How?!".

She was breathing hard. She screamed into her pillow. Someone came in her room ."What do you want Daisy(Daisy is the sister who also likes Ash)?", Misty asked.Daisy said in a fake caring voice, "I just came to see why my little sister is miserable. DidAsh break up with you already?".

"Fortunately the only one Ash broke up with was, um, you!", Misty snapped and slammed the door in her sister's face and locked it. Then she got back to her problems.

She paced the room and thought, "How? How? How? HOW?!".

"What's the matter?", said a voice from behind (Guess who) .Misty blushed at Ash, "Nothing !".Ash smiled, "Were you thinking of me?".Misty's blush grew deeper, "No! You obnoxious little-", Ash cut her off, "Okay okay calm down."He climbed in through the window and into her room.

"Twerp", she muttered, then said, "What are you doing here anyways?"."Eh, I was bored", Ash yawned."Look Ash my sister is in her room and she won't stop to kill me even if you watched", Misty said quietly so Daisy wouldn't hear."Oh chill!", Ash said, "How is she gonna find out I'm here".

And like on cue Daisy came in and was all nice to Ash. Ash kindly accepted her kindness but didn't realize that they were completely ignoring Misty. Misty didn't mind, she was deep in thought.

'Wow he's nice enough to forgive a girl who pushed me out a window', she thought, ' He's so kind'.Now Misty was the one completely forgetting them. Ash was snapping in front of her face. She apologized and snapped back into the world. Daisy was all over Ash, and he didn't even realize it! She was so annoyed by this.

She left the room and said, "I'm going to May's".

"Misty wait!", Ash called after her.

Misty left the house and kept thinking how stupid Ash was. Ash kept calling after her and she just kept walking. Then he just yelled to much and Misty yelled , "What do you want!!". Ash caught up eventually and was tired. He took a second to breathe and spoke.

"What are you so worked up about?", he asked.

Misty replied angrilly, "Nothing just go back with Daisy and make-up!"

"Misty please don't be jealous", Ash said worriedly.

"I'm not jealous!", she yelled, then continued to May's house.

Ash took Misty's hand and she stopped to look. Ash was looking at her with a worried expression. "Okay but please don't hate me. I was being nice.", Ash said. Misty wasn't angry anymore.

"O-okay", Misty said. Ash smiled and sighed in relief.

"Well I'll go to May's now", Misty said, "Bye". "Ash returned the bye and left. Misty rushed over to May's to tell her everything.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(This means the next day)

Misty was at her locker with Dawn and May. May was explaining everything to Dawn and Misty made comments. "Wow", said Dawn, "He held your hand!". Misty blushed and the bell rang. They all went to their classes. The teacher had an announcement for the class.

"We will be a field trip to the beach where we will be staying there to learn about the pokemon underwater", the teacher explained. The whole class cheered. "Hold on class. I have to go on with the pairings", the teacher chuckled

"Some of the pairings will be based on the averages in this class. The smartest on the subject will be paired with some of the below-average students. Only 4 pairs will be like that", the teacher explained, "Those pairs will be: Misty and Ketchum, May and Drew, Kengo and Dawn, and Daisy with Rudy. The rest of the students may chose their pairs by themselves". All of the girls, except Daisy, blushed. Misty thought, 'Me and Ash in the same room for a week?!', then she changed her attitude, 'Hmph this time he will be mine'.

0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0oo

Misty: WH00T! Yeah! You go me! Go get Ash!

Ash: I'm here

Misty: Oh, um, I just, um uh...

Me: Please review to see what happens next!


	6. Inventory Check

**Authors Note: READ THIS!! Okay I'm sorry ladies but this one is out to the guys! Okay dudes I need a boy character please post a review saying that you would like to be my boy character! Or message me! First come first serve!**

Misty: :Say, why do you need an extra guy? Don't we have enough to handle?

Me: (laughs) yes we do! But I need him for reasons

Ash: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon

Me:Thanks Ash!

Ash:Hmph!

Me:What?  
Ash:You said I was too much to handle!

Me: (giggle) Enjoy the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Misty was excited and nervous. A whole week living with Ash. She smiled and blushed at the thought. Dawn noticed this. It was like she was reading her mind, "Ahhh Misty.. Its so cute how your dozing off thinking of Ash". Misty smiled and laughed. Dawn continued, this time targetting May, "So May, what about you? Your not showing any emotion for Drew!". May blush and told Dawn to shut up. Misty laughed.

"What about you, Dawn?", Misty nudged, "Kenny. huh?"

"Yeah", May smiled, as to say 'payback'!

Dawn tilted her head in confusion,"What about Kenny?"

Misty and May giggled. Apparently their friend wasn't aware of Kenny's love for her. They walked away, still smirking at her. Dawn was still clueless, "Wait up! What do you mean mentioning Kenny like that?!".

Later at Misty's House...

Misty looked for a suitcase or a bag to carry her stuff. She found this read bag and put her stuff in it. She only brought her pokemon, her clothes, bathing suit, and some extra ponytails for her hair (To make that side updo for her hair). Her sister, on the other hand, had a huge suitcase. Filled with: clothes, bathing suit_s _(plural! more than one! okay leaving), make up, like seven brushes, nail equipment, and hair products. This brought no surprise to Misty. Daisy was a total glam girl. She always starts her sentances with the words "Like" or, "Hey", or both (mostly both).

"Like Misty you should totaly pretty yourself up, oh wait. Misty? Pretty?", Daisy laughed as Misty got her stuff ready. Misty's face got slightly red from anger. Ever since that crack about Ash breaking up with her, Daisy has been dogging on Misty. But Misty stayed strong this time.

"Awww. Your just mad 'cause this 'unpretty' girl beat you, once again, at Ash", she replied and closed the door on her sister. Daisy stood there with the door barely touching her nose. She was steaming. This time her face with red with anger.

"Hmmmmmmm", she grinned evily, "She wants a fight..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You guys are coming for inventory check", Misty said to Dawn and May. Dawn nodded.

May on the other hand said, " I've got to ask my ma".

Misty rolled her eyes, "Of course". Then the three of them walked out the school doors. Misty and Dawn chatted, while May was on her cell talking with her mom. "So, Misty", Dawn started, "Ash.."

Misty smiled, "Yeah... Ash.." .

Dawn laughed, "So tell me.. What are you gonna _ do _?"

Misty thought for a moment. She hadn't really thought of any _moves _to say to Ash. 'But then again guys usually do the moves', she thought. (Deep thinking, lol. Okay I'm leaving) Misty was disturbed from her thinking when May hung up.

"She said yeah", said May.

"Sweet", Misty said, " Get your suitcases and be at my house around 4 ok?"

They nodded and they all seperated to there houses.

Meanwhile...

Daisy carefully slipped into Misty's room. She made no noise and had an villanous smile on. Behind her she carried scissors, she snipped them behind her back as she searched for Misty's bag. She found it and opened it quietly. She heard the door from downstairs open. Daisy quickly did her buisness and left Misty's room. She stopped in front of the door and laughed, " Its on..." .

"What did you say?", Misty asked. Daisy didn't notice her sister went upstairs. She put the scissors in her back pocket.

"I didn't say anything", Daisy replied. She moved away from the door.

"Crazy", Misty said to her.

"Not as crazy as your hair", Daisy snapped.

With one last 'Hmph' they both went in their rooms. Misty rolled her eyes. Her sister **was** crazy. Misty lay down and waited for her friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty: What did she do?

Daisy: (grins evily)

Me: You'll find out next chapter

Misty: I hate waiting..

Me: Then this will be tough to say. I WONT POST NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET MY BOY CHARACTER

Misty: Uggghhhh...

Me: Review plz!


	7. Shopping!

**A/N: Okay so thanks to ****chrisATD1** **i finally got my character! Now I may continue!! In this chapter, just to let you know, we will be switching points of view.**

Daisy: Like, rozzy411 doesn't like own pokemon and stuff

Me: Intereststing way to put it...

Misty: WHAT DID SHE DO WITH MY SUITCASE WITH THE SCISSORS?!

Me: Calm down! You will find out! Now enjoy the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Suitcases!", shouted Misty like a commander.

"SUITCASES PRESENTED MA'AM!", May and Dawn replied. They all laughed. They all checked what they were bringing. Misty forgot her toothbrush, May forgot her pokemon, and Dawn for got her sunscreen.

"I almost forgot sunscreen", Dawn pointed out, "That would've been a very harsh trip!", she said and laughed.

"There is one last thing we need to check!", said Misty.

"The ultimate thing for the beach!", said May.

"The absolute no-no in forgetting!", Dawn said.

"Bathing... Suits?", they said in unison. They all got there bathing suits... sorta. Dawn's was a two piece, Pink with white Hawaiin flowers on it. May's was a 2 piece too, blue with beautifly patterns. It was Misty's bathing suit that everyone questioning. It _was _a one piece, and it _was _blue, but now.. It had cuts almost everywhere. There was absolutley no way that she could wear that to swim.

"Ummm Misty?", Dawn asked, "Is that like a style or something?"

Misty sighed, "Guess I'm not swimming..."

Daisy was watching from the side of Misty's door where no one could see her. She smiled and felt triumphant. She slipped out of her hiding place and walked to her room. "Take that!", she thought.

Misty sighed hard, she looked to her friends for comfort but for some odd reason the grinned. They were looking straight at her with anxious eyes. "What?", she asked, a little creeped out with there stare and smile.

Both of them squeeled and said, "Shopping!". Then Misty found herself being pulled out of her room and somewhere else.

Daisy skimmed happily through a magazine. Then she heard a noise from Misty's room. Like a happy scream. She yelled, "Would you guys keep it-", she was interrupted by the rush of the three girls running out the room, "-down?". She quickly checked the window to see where they were going. There was a smoke trail leading all the way to the mall.

"So why did we go here again?", Misty asked. May and Dawn looked at her blankly.

"To shop for a swimsuit! DUH!", said May.

"Yeah! Come on Misty! Your the one always telling me how dim I am sometimes!", said Dawn.

Misty wasn't exactly cool with the idea wearing different swimsuits in public. But May and Dawn pushed her to it. While she was changing into one she realized that they both picked two piece swim suits. She put her shirt back on and asked them, "What gives? I dont like two-piece".

They both laughed. Dawn laughed harder, " Come on Misty! 1-piece is so last year!".

Misty sighed. If Dawn knew anything, it was fashion.

Daisy was dressed as a very shady person (you know: brown coat, brown hat, dark glasses. the usual shady look. Kay im leaving). It was so obvious that they would come here! Daisy laughed as she saw Misty modeling. She was laughing so hard she bumped in to someone. It was a boy. "Sorry!", she apologized.

The boy smiled, "No problem. I'm Chris".

Daisy replied, "Daisy", then she paused, "Have I seen you before?"

Chris laughed and replied, " Yeah I'm in your class "

Daisy smiled, " Oh yeah! Well I'll see you around school then."

"Sure", Chris smiled again.

Daisy had a queer feeling in her stomach. She shrugged, 'Maybe I'm hungry', she thought.

Misty tried on all of the swimsuits, and all of them she didn't like (due to : showing _too_ much, didn't like the color, didnt like the design, or because it didnt look good on her. Picky like me! Okay im going). She said finally, "Look! Apparently you guys are more of the flashy kind. Mine is keeping it simple. Sure I'll pick a two-piece but I'll pick my own!". Her friends sighed, Dawn's sigh was heavier.

"Picky", Dawn muttered. Misty dagger eyed her and she quickly shut up. Misty, searched, and searched, and _searched_. Until finally she found one that was at least okay. It was a normal two-piece, no design, red with yellow outline. She tried it on and she didn't look half bad. May said it was awesome. Dawn agreed half-heartily. Misty sighed a sigh of relief. She was finally ready for the school field trip. **Tommorow**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty: Thats all you needed him for?

Me: Leave it all to me, okay? He's not a problem. And he's a part of the story

Misty: Okay then

Me: So thanks for reading!

Misty: And please review!


	8. The War

Misty: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon

Me: Thank you Misty

Misty: Hmph! No thanks to you! You made Daisy cut my swimsuit!

Daisy: (sticks her tounge out at Misty)

Misty: At least my swimsuit is better than all of yours combined!

Me: Guys! Keep it cool! Enjoy the story!

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty sat by herself in the bus, for a moment. Ash plopped right next to her. Misty super, ultra, lightly blushed. But she thought about it and if she couldn't stand sitting next to him, how could she stand living with him? She gained natural color in her face.

"Hey Ash", she started.

"Hey Misty", Ash smiled, "Glad I'm stuck with you than your clingy sister".

Misty frowned, "What do you mean stuck?".

Ash laughed,"I did say glad". Misty lightened up and laughed with him. Daisy walked in the bus and saw Misty and Ash laughing. She decided to rain on Misty's parade. She sat down and felt triumphant. Misty was steaming. She absolutely hated her sister more than ever. Ash on the other hand was chilled and played around with a video game.

"Like, its so nice to see you Ash", Daisy smiled.

"Well that makes one of us", Misty mumbled quietly, but loud enough so that her sister could hear. Daisy had an "insulted" face on. Misty smiled in glory. Daisy started again,

"So, like, what are you planning to do at the beach?"

"Avoid you", Misty smirked.

Daisy got annoyed,"Like, hey! You wanna take this outside?!"

"We're on a moving vehicle!"

And so they argued the whole way to the beach. They stopped (a miracle! okay i'm gone) to enjoy the scenery. The beach was truly a pretty sight. The sun shined off the blue sea in a truly wonderful sight.

"Its so beautiful!", Misty exclaimed with sparkly big anime eyes (as in Ririe, in princess tutu, when Ahiru acts clumsy or sad).

"Unlike someone", Daisy brought the war on again.

Misty took a breath to insult back but they realized the class left without them. Misty saw this so she just punched her sister and ran to catch up. They caught up with the class. No one even knew that they were gone! They sighed and went on. The teacher assigned everyone there rooms. Misty wanted a last word with Dawn and May, "Okay so May have funwith Drew", Misty winked at May, "And Dawn I want to wish you good luck with Kenny.".

"Why? Its just Kenny", asked Dawn

Misty smiled, Dawn apparently still didn't know that Kengo (Kenny) had a huge crush on her. "Oh you know. You need to put up with "DeeDee".

Dawn sighed, "Oh yeah... Oh well".

Misty and may laughed at their friend's cluelessness again and they left her to ponder their words.

-- (means meanwhile)

Daisy was afraid. She didn't know what room she was in! She asked everybody that she knew. She wandered around to find people she could ask. Then she saw someone who looked very familliar.

"Like, hey Chris!", Daisy called over. Chris turned and smiled.

"Whats up?", he asked.

"So, like I was wondering, do you know what cabin I'm staying in?", she asked.

Chris thought for a moment, "I think that one", he pointed to a cabin to to the right.

"Oh. Thank you!", she said and ran off to get unpacked.

When she came in she saw someone else unpacking. She knew this boy. He was a boy who had visited their house **many** times to see Misty. She remember his name, it was Rudy.

Rudy took a quick look at his room mate. He thought that she looked pathetic. After his quick scan he went back to unpacking. Daisy unpacked as well. She was quicker than him and before he knew it his products(shampoo, deoderant etc.) was replaced with Daisy's products.

"What the heck?!", he exclaimed looking at all his properties ont the floor. He suddennly saw something on the floor that he thought should not be on the floor. "My dance records!".

Daisy passed it over like nothing, "Yeah! Like where else am i going to put my nail equipment?".

Rudy attacked her, but she dogded it, and she wasn't even looking.

"Calm down!", Daisy said still unpacking, "Put your dance stuff in your pack"

Rudy once again tried to assault her but fell on the floor.

Daisy smirked, "I'm going to have a dip with my friends"

Rudy ignored her and stared shockly at his dance records.

(back 2 misty)

Misty splashed in the sea. Felt good. Suddenly she was forced down underwater (dont worry, only like 5 cm). Misty panicked and thrusted herself out of the water. She went to the surface quicker than she thought (because it was only 5 cm). She turned around to find Ash laughing. She got truly annoyed. She got her pokeball beach ball and threw it at him. Ash, caught off gaurd, plunged into the water. (note this actually did happen in a real pokemon episode and I DONT OWN IT).

Misty swam a bit farther as she brought out her pokemon. She saw her sister walk out of her cabin with pink sunglases. Misty suddenly remembered war and thought of several plans.

--

Daisy walked into the water and waded around. The water was so cool. She went underwater to get her hair wet and saw a Gyrados( she had goggles). She burst out of the water. She went under water again to look if it was going after her. The Gyrados actually was swimming away to someone else. It swam to Misty and Misty stroked it. Then it went farther in to the sea. Daisy realized that Misty meant war. She went back into her cabin and got out her own pokemon.

(Misty)

Misty couldn't stop laughing. She saw why Ash laughed at her when she went to the surface quickly. Daisy looked so funny. Misty decided to calm down and play with Starmie. In the middle of her and Stramie's game, she was tackled awfully hard. She went downward and open her eyes. A Seel's tail was visible to Misty. She instantly knew it as Daisy's pokemon.

"So", she said, "She finally started the real war". Then she called Starmie to her.

"Starmie!", she called. Starmie came instantly. "I need you to do something", she smiled impishly.

(Daisy)

Seel arrived to Daisy again. Daisy hugged Seel.

"Like, you make Mommy so proud!", she squeeled.

"Seel seel!", said Seel. And he swam away.

Daisy swimmed backwards. She felt better now that she was even. She stopped swimming and just float on her back. Everything was peaceful then she felt some popping pains on her back. She panicked. Then she started to rise out of the water. She started screaming as she rose higher and higher and higher until it stopped. She sighed out of relief, until she realized the next bad thing. She screamed very loud as she went down very fast to the water. She landed with a huge splash. She wasnt hurt, only a little hurt from the slap the water gave her. But she was so mad, the water could have boiled! She called Goldeen to her.

(Misty)

Misty wailed in laughter. She could have died with all the laughing she was doing. As she was laughing she saw a shadow in the water. She went under to investigate. Nothing was there. Then she felt a sudden pain on her arm. She went to the surface to see what stung. She had a cut on her arm. She went back underwater and saw Daisy's Goldeen swimming as quickly as she could. Misty looked at her cut. It wasn't that bad, but it hurt. She sighed furiosly and swam quickly torward Daisy.

(Daisy)

Daisy laughed. "Thats what you get!", she thought. Then Goldeen greeted Daisy. Daisy kissed it and Goldeen happily swam away. Misty appeared before Daisy.

(Misty)

Misty finally got to Daisy. They immediatlly started a catfight. The teacher saw and jumped into the water to break it up.

"Girls, Girls!", she said, "Both of you, in your cabins!".

"But-", Misty and Daisy wanted to complain but the teacher put her hand in their faces. Then Misty went furiously to her cabin.

(Daisy)

Daisy stormed into her cabin. "Stupid teacher, stupid Misty!", she said. She completely ignored Rudy when she walked in. She took a shower and put on new clothes. Then she saw Rudy, he was sitting near the window. He was holding binoculars, he apparently saw the whole thing.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Me: Due to their cabin prison, Misty and Daisy won't be complaining with me. However I do have...

Dawn: Hi!

Me: ... Dawn here with me!  
Dawn: So Roz why do May and Misty keep bringing up Kenny?

Me: Hehehehehe, no reason...

Dawn: Grr!! no one tells me!!

Me: Tee hee! Dawn plz close us

Dawn: Please review for next chapter! D


	9. Starry Starry Night

Author's Note: Sorry it took long! I just randomly put up new stories without thinking about the consequences!! Well I've decided to finish this and "Shy May" first. So yeah...

Misty: rozzy411 doesn't own pokemon

Me: Thanks a lot Misty! But you probably want me to get to the story, huh?

Misty: (blushes) No!

Daisy: (Clenches fists)

Me: (not noticing Daisy) Riiight Misty!! Fine I'll do what you want and start the story!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Daisy frowned, "Like, total Spy-er".

Rudy smiled, "Just because you lost to your younger, and more prettier, sister, doesn't mean you have to be mad at me for watching her do it".

Daisy was confused. She didn't get the ending part of Rudy's statement, however she did understand the beginning (Wow I didn't think anyone would use the words "Daisy" and "understand" in the same sentence). "Like, I'm a thousand times more prettier than that little... ugh!" Like the point is, your totally not the person to tell me she is better than me. Because, like, absolutley no one really cares what you think."

Rudy evily smiled and paced slowly, "No one really cares what I say, huh?"

Daisy followed as he paced, "Like, totally. And no one care what you say either."

Rudy turned to her, "What if I say I could get you Ash?".

Daisy widened her eyes and looked at him with a face that said, "Your crazy". But Rudy was dead serious.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misty sighed. She felt full. Not hungry full, full of thought. She really didn't like the feeling though. It was like, too much to think about. She lie down in the sand while all her pokemon were getting exercise. May was walking with Drew and just said goodbye. She was smiling and then saw Misty lying in the yellow sand. "Why are you here?", she asked sitting next to her.

Misty stared up at the sky, "Why are you happy?".

May didn't notice she was still smiling. She blushed, "You know, Drew...", she started to gaze out for about 2 seconds. Then she snapped out of it and started moving her hands frantically, "But this is about you! What's up?".

"I dont know" , Misty sighed. "I just feel so full of emotion. Like and over-filled water balloon. I feel I might just burst out!".

May tilted her head as she thought, "Well, if a water balloon is over-filling, I would let some water out. Don't you think so?".

Misty looked at May, "I guess but, how?".

May thought again, "Well, try writing it out. That will let some emotion out.". She left and went into her and Drew's cabin.

Misty thought, "Writing?". She asked the teacher if she had a notebook she wasn't using. The teacher smiled and handed her a light blue cover with dark blue designs.

Misty entered her cabin and lay down on her bunk. She held a pencil above the paper. She thought about all of her emotion and the next thing she knew she was writing. When she finished she read all of it back. She actually felt much better. "I better hide this, though", she thought. In the process of putting the notebook in her pack, Ash went inside.

"What'cha doing?", he asked.

Misty was startled by his voice and just shoved the notebook in the bag. She turned on her heels and said, "Nothing, nothing at all".

Ash smiled, "Come on, what was it?". He took a shot at Misty's bag, but she snatched it right before he got it in his grasp.

"Nothing!", she said.

Ash kept tackling, while Misty kept keeping it away. Then, he didn't stop in time and accidently tackled Misty. They landed on top of Misty. When they noticed this , Misty got up quickly and had a deep blush her face, "Gosh! Watch it!".

Ash chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. Now", he said, "Their having a fire out".

Misty thought, she really wanted to write more. "I don't know, I mean its a bit-", she got caught off by Ash.

"Come _on_!", he said. He grabbed Misty's hand and ran to the fire.

Kenny smiled, "Its about time you guys showed up!".

They sat on the log that was around the fire. They all told jokes and played games. They insulted each other (in the joking way), and, most of all, they teased each other.

"So how is May over here, with Mr. Green here?", Zoey said laughing. May blushed.

Dawn called to Zoey ," What about you and Paul huh?".

Zoey smiled and got back at Dawn, "Hmm what about Kengo here?".

Dawn frowned, "What about Kenny? Why does everyone keep telling me that?!".

Everybody laughed at her. Kenny blushed madly.

Then Drew said, "What about Ash and Misty over here?". He laughed, "I wonder what took _them_ so long!".

Misty glared at Drew, "Watch it Cabbage boy".

Drew smiled and whispered to everyone, "Proves my point".

Unfortunatly, for Drew, Misty heard this. She threw a small stone at Drew. He rubbed it. They all laughed, even Drew. They were so loud the teacher came out of her cabin and said, "All right all you children, to your beds.".

They left one pair at a time. Ash and Misty were the last to leave. They both were silent. Misty looked at Ash and he was already looking at her. She blushed lightly, "W-what?".

Ash smiled, "Nothing", he looked up at the sky, "A full moon".

Misty looked up at the sky. A million stars twinkled and a full mood was shining bright. Misty looked at it for a while. She didn't notice Ash was looking at her.

Ash thought about Misty a lot. But being surrounded by his friends, he wouldn't really want to be all _that_ with Misty. But his friends weren't here now. He looked at Misty as the stars shone down on her face. The moon was round in her eyes. Misty then looked at Ash.

"Its really pretty", Misty said smiling.

Ash smiled and closed his eyes, "Yeah. You are". (Gaaahhh classic and old move Ash!).

Misty looked at Ash with her eyes open wide. He was being so sweet. Like the time she was jealous of Daisy and Ash asked her to stay (chapter 5 for anyone who cares).

Ash looked at Misty and smiled, "I mean it too". "Well goodnight", he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek. He left her alone and went to their cabin. Misty was left on the log. She touched the spot where he kissed her. She fell back on the sand. Her heart beat fast and she started crying. This was too good for her to believe.

Daisy was watching from her window. She was red in the face.

"Okay you have to like swear", she told Rudy grabbing the end of his shirt, "You'll help me get rid of this Misty and Ash thing".

Rudy smiled, "Swear".

Daisy let go of his shirt and looked away. She smiled the most evilish smile you could think of. Her and Rudy started thinking of plans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ash and Misty: (look at each other)

May: How cute!

Me: Did anyone else notice the bad thing that happened.

Dawn: Shhhh your being a kill joy!

Me: (sigh) Fine, Plz review!


	10. Plans

Me: Heyy!!

Misty: Hi!

Ash: Whats up? rozzy411 does not own pokemon

Misty: If she did, then I don't know what would happen!

Me: Probably the things that are happening now and before.. Well enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misty got up from the sand. Ash was just so.... she sighed. She couldn't think of a word. That line was so old, Rudy said that to her a lot. But Ash, he had some sort of feeling into it. He was so sweet and slightly serious. She looked up at the moon again. She smiled and walked back to her cabin. She slipped in, Ash was asleep. She quietly slipped into her bed and fell asleep. Rudy and Daisy, on the other hand, they were staying up. They wanted to think of a plan now. Daisy kept complaining that she needed her beauty sleep, but Rudy wouldn't wait a minute.

"But, like, I need my beauty sleep! I'll be, like, so totally cranky!", she complained.

Rudy paced, "I'm not going to sleep until I figure out a plan".

Daisy picked up a mirror bordered with pink feathers. She looked at her reflection and frowned. She looked at Rudy and pointed at her eyes.

"I'm getting bags!", she said.

Rudy was beginning to get impatient with Daisy, "Well use your peanut-sized brain for once! The sooner we have a plan, the sooner we sleep!".

Daisy would complain about her "peanut- sized brain" but she was way to tired. Rudy was still pacing. All around the room he walked as he had a face that clearly said he was deep in thought.

Rudy paused a moment, "What does your sister hate?".

Daisy lay her head down on the table, she mumbled for she was too tired to speak, "uugs, ow-offs, an iltynneehhh", she groaned.

Rudy was cranky, he wanted answers straight out, "What?!".

Daisy stood up and shouted clearly, "BUGS, SHOW-OFFS, AND GUILTYNESS!"

Rudy paused a second, "What do you mean guiltyness?".

Daisy sat down in the chair with a thud, " When she does something bad to someone that she didn't mean to, she gets MAJOR apologetic", Daisy smirked and said, "Like this one time, she was sitting down watching T.V. with her feet, like, all stretched out and stuff. The Lilly tripped over her feet, and Misty, like, apologized a jillion times".

Rudy looked at her, "A jillion?".

Daisy looked back at him, "What?".

Rudy rolled his eyes, then he smiled impish;y. For he had just thought of a plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Me: Everyone is sound asleep. Wow this chapter alerts you that the BAD part is coming!!! Sucks huh? Oh well, what would a story be without a little villainous action? Well I'm sorry its short, but I'm just telling you what their plan is based off of. And people, you guys stopped reviewing! No matter what, give me your feedback! I'll type the next chappie ASAP! Well, have a nice day!


	11. Salty Water

Misty: Good Afternoon !!! Oh, and what a beautiful afternoon~

Ash: Not as beautiful as-

Me: Better not Ash, she might melt!

Misty: (blushes angrilly)

Ash: rozzy411 does not own pokemon

Misty: Say Ash, lets get lunch (drags Ash out of room)

Me: (looks after them) Well, after whats going to happen, they better make it a long lunch....

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty blinked sleepily. Remembering the events from last night, she smiled and got up. She stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Ash was out of bed. "Hmmm..... Where could he..... ?", she thought. Then she spotted Ash. He was drying his hair with a towel. He had just taken a shower, obviously, and he was dressed, almost. Ash had his jeans, socks, and gloves on. His shirt was gone and he was only wearing his torso. Misty instantly turned pink and embarrasment puffs (that steam that always comes out of their ears when they are red or pink) steamed out her ears. She tried to act mad again. "Ash! Have you ever heard of a cloth called a shirt?!".

Ash laughed, "My shirt got shampoo-ed on. I'm drying my hair, then getting a new shirt. Calm down".

Misty turned away and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she came out, she was glad Ash was wearing a shirt.

Ash turned to Misty, "Good morning, there is a class today so shall we head out?".

Misty nodded and they both left the cabin. The class went snorkling to study about sea-life up close. The partners went together and the teacher would randomly check-up on them to see what they were looking at. So as Ash and Misty got their gear on, Daisy watched enviously.

"Are you sure that plan of yours will work?", she said in a tone that clearly declared that she was ticked off.

Rudy looked at her as they both entered the water, "Well can you think of a better idea?", asked Rudy, still cranky from last night. Then he smiled and crossed his arms, "Oh thats right, you can't". He dove in.

Daisy went in after him. (They had those things that enables you to speak underwater by the way, and of course goggles) "You hush your big mouth, I'll drown you".

Rudy turned to her, "First of all _my_ mouth isn't big, yours is. And you can't drown me", he pointed at his oxygen tank.

Daisy took out her Goldeen and said, "Horn Drill". And Goldeen made a hole in Rudy's oxygen tank and all of the air escaped. He quickly swam tried to swim to the surface. When he did reach the surface, he gave Daisy a hateful galnce through his goggles. Daisy smiled and went on swimming.

Ash and Misty searched all around the reefs, thats where Misty loved everything. And since Misty was a water-pokemon trainer, Ash couldn't scare her with any non-sense like bugs. He tried Sharpedo and Gyrados but Misty befriended both of them, but she didn't catch them.

Ash sighed, " Thats a bummer".

Misty glared at him. But Ash actually admired Misty for being so brave. Unlike Dawn who was hiding behind Kenny and clutching his arm as they swam.

Misty went into the corals to find some Horsea. Ash followed and soon saw Misty playing with a small blue Horsea. Ash watched as the Horsea followed Misty's hand. The Horsea then swam over to Ash. Ash held out his hand, and the Horsea watched it cauitiously. It then began to follow it like it did with Misty's. Then Ash felt his foot cramp up, he made a sudden movement which frightened the poor Horsea very much, it squirted ink right in and on Ash's goggles. Misty wondered why Ash had scared it off like that, he wasn't good in the class, but he should've known sudden movements would make the poor thing scared. But then she noticed Ash clutching his foot and she grabbed his arm and they both went to the surface shore.

Ash couldn't see but his foot really hurt so he started massaging it. Misty got him up and guided him to the dorm. The foot pain was gone, but he still couldn't see. He heard the opening and shutting of cabinets. "Why can't you wash it off with regular water?", Ash asked.

Misty replied busily, "Ink of the Horsea is very thick and it'll take more than water to remove it. At least you learned something from this".

She brought out a plastic bottle with a clear liquid. It looked more clear than the clearest of waters and springs. Misty dipped a cotton ball in a bottle cap filled with this stuff and cleaned Ash's goggles first. Then she got a new one and said, "Okay close your eyes tight because this really hurts in your eyes".

Ash nodded and felt a very cold substance go around his eyelids. Misty then started blowing on the wet spots and then she said, "Okay you can open your eyes now". Ash opened his eyes and saw Misty very close to his face. She was holding the hair that covered his face and looked very worried.

When she saw Ash's brown eyes, she smiled and let his hair fall softly near his eyes. "Whew, you scared me".

Ash just looked at Misty and smiled, but it was the same smile on that night. That starry night. "Thanks Misty, your amazing".

Misty felt her face turn pink and Ash then said, "Well, lets continue snorkling!". Then he grabbed her hand and ran out.

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I have been missing out on a lot!", May said when Misty told her everything that had happened to her with Ash. Misty, May, and Dawn were laying down in their inner-tubes in the water,

"You know what you've been missing out on? Kenny likes me!", Dawn exclaimed.

Misty and May looked at each other, then looked at Dawn, "You don't say?", they both said.

Dawn nodded, "I think thats pretty cute of him though! Him and Ash, and you actually got a _kiss_ from him?!", she squeeled, "Adorable!!".

Misty blushed and said, "Gosh, you guys, if you mention anymore I might turn ALL red and look like a Magicarp". They all laughed. Then May and Dawn stopped laughing and Misty saw them give a straight stare. Misty followed their glare to Daisy pulling Ash into the water with her.

May gave her Leechi Berry face (from the episode "Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut") and Dawn gave her devil glare. And Misty gave the most meanest face out of them all. Misty called out her Starmie, "Hydro Pump!".

Daisy suddenly turned as if she had been watching Misty the whole time and suddenly put Ash in her place and dove away. Misty gasped as Hydro Pump hit Ash and he flew backward. Misty swam as quickly as she could to Ash. He was unconsience and Misty carried him all the way to the nurses office.

When the Nurse Joy saw Ash, she immediatly dismissed Brock. Misty explained everything to Nurse Joy, which included telling her that she had a crush on Ash. But Nurse Joy smiled when she admitted that, "I knew".

Misty blushed, looked to the floor, and continued to what happened to Ash.

Nurse Joy analyzed Ash. When she finished she said gravely, "Misty, I'm sorry. He'll be in here for a while, he'll wake up but he has a few bad bruises and sprains".

Nurse Joy then left them together alone. Misty looked at the unconsuience Ash. She got teary eyed. "I'm sorry Ash", she thought., "You wouldn't have got hurt if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry...". A tear fell from her face. The guilt rose and over-came her. She didn't want anything worse to happen to Ash. She excused herself from the room and told the teacher she wanted to go home.

Misty's teacher argued, "Misty, I won't teach this, when we get back, testing starts".

Misty forced a smile, "I'll study, I promise. Water is my speacialty". Misty's teacher then told her that a bus would pick her up late at night.. Misty nodded and packed her stuff. But she first wrote a note to Ash and ripped out the pages from her notebook and put them in there too. She didn't care if Ash knew her feelings. She would avoid Ash for the rest of her life and leave him to Daisy. She cried while writing the note.

When she dropped the note off, she continued packing.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Me: This hurt me when I was typing it. :-( Well, review, thats pretty much all I have to say. Oh I also have to say that I hate you Rudy and Daisy.

Rudy and Daisy: Pleasure....

Me: (-_-*) ahehehehe *seven days glare*


	12. Misty's Crush

Authors Note: I demand all readers to read Twilight and the rest of the series !!! And if you already have, watch the movie! If you've done both, tell me Twilight is amazing, 'cause it is !

Me: And I'm here again

Rudy and Daisy: Us too !

Me: (twitch) I wish they weren't

Rudy: Well thats rude !

Me: Says the guy thats name sounds like rude with a "y", and plotted to hurt a person to get another person, who you also hurt!

Daisy: Huh?

Rudy: I'm not following....

Me: *twitch* moving on to the story..

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Misty was of course sad, but her friends were kind of getting on her nerves. They kept unpacking her ! May took out Misty's pokeball that contained her Starmie, "No".

Misty took it from May. She looked at her with a serious face. She took the pokeball out of May's hand with force. "Yes", she said. She put the pokeball back and tried to explain why she just had to leave. "Listen guys, its-". But she paused because Dawn had taken her pouch of hair bands out.

"No", Dawn said frowning. She frowned that pout-y baby doll face that always worked on Kenny.

Misty turned to her and snatched the pouch back. She forced it back into her bag and turned to Dawn. "Yes". She sighed, then tried again. "Listen guys-".

Then May and Dawn picked out the two parts of Misty's bathing suit out from Misty's pack. "No!", they both said.

Misty snatched both halves of her swimsuit and pounded them into her bag. "**YES** !". She then pulled the strings on the red bag, which closed the entrance. May and Dawn pulled back their hands, which were frozen in the middle of another attempt. Misty sighed furiously and said, "**LISTEN** !", then she made sure May and Dawn were listening. "Guys, its not like I'm moving forever !", then she calmed down. "I'll be at Southside, you know very well that its... Well _south _of Pokehigh. And I'm not moving houses !".

May crossed her arms, "Your making, WAY too big of a deal !!". Even Misty knew that. But, something said that she didn't want to be near Ash and her sister.

"Guys, I'm not going anywhere", then she paused, "far...".

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "But you'll miss the big fire tommorow! Roz is gonna be singing, Abbi too ! And a carnival in two days! Why are you leaving today? Can't you just leave when all of us are leaving?".

Misty screamed, "No!". Then it was quiet. Misty sat down on her bed while May and Dawn sat on Ash's. After a long silence, the teacher came in.

"Misty, the bus driver couldn't make it so late at night. He'll come tommorow night". Misty scowled silently and nodded. The teacher left. Dawn and May decided there was nothing they could do about Misty, they sighed and went out to their cabins. And Misty was alone. She got out her "Journal of Feelings" and started writing :

"_Well, I'm not leaving yet, but I've made up my mind that I will. How could I live with myself, almost killing Ash. And everyone thinks I'm being over-dramatic, but maybe May should try almost killing Drew! (That actually wouldn't be _that_ bad) But seriously ! Sprains?! Close to breaking bones I bet! But its not my fault right? Its Daisy's ! That darned Daisy. Its her fault Ash is hurt. But, if I didn't get jealous, I would have never called that attack. But if she didn't move, I wouldn't have hurt Ash ! But _", Misty paused.

She was crying tears of anger(one of the tears had fallen on the paper). And she was arguing with herself on a piece of paper. She shut the book angrilly and threw it on the floor. Then, she lay down on her stomach and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (The next night, 7:00 pm)

Daisy looked through the Nurse's Office window. Ash was asleep. She didn't want to go in. She felt really bad inside. She should be happy. After all, she defeated Misty and would get Ash. But when she thought about it, hurting Ash to get him didn't really seem to work. And she never actually hurt Misty _this_ bad before. She went to Rudy with it.

"Like, how exactly does this plan work again?", she asked.

Rudy turned to her, "Well, Step 1, which was to hurt Ash, is complete. Step 2, which was to make Misty feel so guilty that she couldn't be near Ash, is complete. And then there is Step 3, make Misty love me".

Daisy frowned, "What about me?".

Rudy smiled, "What about you?".

Daisy stood there mouth agate, "Are you saying, that you used me?". And Rudy nodded to that. Daisy got angry-teary. She charged at Rudy. She hit him repeatedly, "You filthy, low-life, horrible little.... little...". Then Rudy caught her hand. Daisy looked up at the face who betrayed her, while her face was streaming with tears. She wriggled her hand free from Rudy's grip and ran out through the door. She ran into the forest and cried in a near by tree. We'll get back to her later.

(9:00 pm)

Nurse Joy sat down as she watched Ash sleep motionlessly. The nurse had re-checked Ash's x-ray, it wasn't as bad as she thought. The machine was just giving her false ratings. She sighed, "Ash's wounds aren't that bad. I shouldn't have worried Misty. But, he still will have trouble walking for at least another day". She picked up the phone and dialed Misty's dorm. No one answered, she checked the clock. It was 10:00, Misty was probably asleep. Nurse Joy sighed and went into her bed (which was convieniently in the room next to the infimary). But Nurse Joy was quite wrong. Misty was wide awake. And she was walking to the stop where the bus would pick her up. It was right above the beach and she could here the fire roaring. And Abbi singing, with the crowd cheering. She looked at them. But she instantly turned away. Misty then pulled her jacket tighter closed. It was chilly.

Then, at that moment, Ash blinked his eyes open. He sat upright, which was very painful for he was extremely sore. When he finally got up, he notice a blue envolope, which was signed from Misty. He smiled and opened it. A few folded pieces of notebook. And they all were about Ash. And Ash was finally notified, fully, about Misty's Crush. The envelope contained one more letter. And Ash opened it. It was a tear-stained note that said:

_Ash,_

_By the time you get this, it'll be too late. I'm leaving the beach, and Pokehigh. Its my fault your in the infirmary right now. And, if you haven't read the other notes, i love you._

_Misty_

The note was tear-stained by Misty. And Ash was shocked. He jumped up, despite the pain. He stood there a minute. It was painful to stand up, he was extremely sore. But he wouldn't let Misty go like that. Nurse Joy had heard someone get up and walked into the infirmary. Once Nurse Joy found out Ash was not resting, she rushed to him to settle him down. But Ash refused. And as persistent as the Nurse was, she was extremely tired. Somehow, Ash had escaped the infirmary.

Daisy to her cabin. "In a forest for two hours", she thought. "Like, soo, not mee". Then she saw a figure coming her way. She noticed that it was Ash and ran to him. Ash, however, greeted her unkindly for once.

"Where's Misty?", he asked, he looked tired. But wide awake and serious. Daisy stuttered, which only made Ash angrier, "**Where's Misty?!**".

Daisy revealed a few tears and uncovered the shortest verion on what had happened.

Ash furiously looked up at her and pushed her aside.

Daisy fell to the floor, "A-a-shh!! I didn't know he would betray me! I didn't know you and Misty would hurt this bad! I- I..... didn't know..", she lay there. Crying more and not caring how cold she was. Like her sister who was still waiting for the bus.

Misty sat down, very cold. She didn't know how warm they were at the big fire, she didn't want to think about it. She could hear Abbi singing, a happy song. It was "I'm Yours". The song always seemed to make Misty smile. But this time, the song stole no smile. No grin, or even tiny show of teeth. Her tears had reached her eyes again and Misty had started to cry. Abbi had ended her song and Rozzy had started to sing a song that was distant. Misty had made it herself.

"_Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars, and moon...."_

And the song continued, it seemed to drag on, and Misty's tears increased. She looked up and felt the wind make her warm tears cold on her face. She wiped her eyes, but as she opened them she saw a figure in the distance. It stumbled a couple of times, and it was so dark she couldn't see. Until it was about 10 feet away, she finally knew Ash was stumbling torward her.

When Ash settled down to the seat near Misty. Misty got teary eyed, "Why Ash? _Why_ ? I almost kill you, and then I leave so I won't do anything that bad again. And you wake at 9:30 P.M., sore to the max, and stumble your way here to me.... _me_.. The girl who... who...". The tears escaped her eyes once more. She looked down as two tears fell from her face.

Ash tilted her chin up. One tear lingered on her face, which Ash wiped of with his thumb. "The girl who has eyes that are more beautiful than the sea. The girl who almost left me forever. The girl, Misty, who has a crush on me". Ash smiled, "And I'm much honored to be Misty's Crush".

Misty looked up at Ash, she leaned to him and kissed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I loved typing the ending. THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! I REPEAT: **THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER** !!!!! The next one is and it will be surprisingly short, like most of the chapters in this story. Well have a nice day!


	13. The Fair

1I'm just heading straight to the story today

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daisy kneeled on the cold sand. The tear tracks on her face were the reason her face was numb. Though the tears were her only source of heat, for Daisy's pink jacket was wide open and Daisy didn't care about it. She collapsed onto the sand, wishing she actually fainted. But she didn't she was laying on her side, crying with the chilly winds blowing on her face. She sniffled, she was freezing. But no one would really care about her. Her two other sisters, Violet and Lilly, just loathed off of her. Her parents only liked her more because of her looks. Rudy didn't help plot, he plotted for himself. And Ash and Misty hate her..Then it hit her. She didn't really hate Misty, she loathed her , envied her. 'Cause her parents love her for her, she's able to get through her sisters' comments, and she's a great pokemon trainer. 'I guess', Daisy thought, "I'm kinda like, jealous. Because, as unpretty as Misty is.. She's happy..". And with that final thought, she no longer hated Misty. And she felt that lift of her shoulders. But she also became aware of how cold she was.

Then, someone had touched her from behind, and had picked her up. She turned to see Chris. He sighed in relief, then he spoke to her seriously, "Do you want to get sick?".

Daisy replied, "I'm sorry".

Chris looked at her as he walked on ,"Have you been crying?". Then Daisy's eyes gave one more tear as she told Chris the whole story.

(The next day)

Ash had to sleep in for the rest of that day. He hadn't worsened anything, thankfully. Nurse Joy said he could go to the fair tonight, but he would be a bit stiff.

"Ash, really, you don't have to go, I'll just stay here with you", Misty smiled, touching Ash's face.

Ash looked at her, "I'm fine! I keep telling everyone, I'm fine! Watch". He attempted to stand, but as soon as he tried to get up, he settled back down. His try failed miserably, in other words. And when he was settled in his bed, Misty and Nurse Joy sighed.

"Get some rest Ash, I'll see you later", Misty said. She kissed Ash on the cheek and left the nurse's cabin. She went to look for May and Dawn so they could all pick something, from Dawn of course, 'cause Dawn was the only one prepared for some party. She had skirts, and dresses (not too dressy), and blouses suitable for a time like this.

"Just in case", she always said. May was ready to help Misty, and Dawn was too. But maybe Dawn was too ready. "Um, lets try..", Dawn said rummaging through her cabin's closet, that was filled with all of the clothes she brought (Kenny had left his stuff in his suit case). "This", she said to May. She held out a red top, sleeveless and a jean skirt.

May squealed," Perfect!". And Dawn nodded professionally.

"I know", then she rummaged again. She held out a white blouse, with a pink skirt.

"Misty?", Dawn said hopefully.

Misty looked at the outfit, eyes wide with disgust, "NO!". Dawn frowned and tried several other outfits with either a pink blouse, or pink skirt. When it seemed like the eighth outfit Dawn suggested, pink puffy blouse with a pink school girl skirt (which got the hardest rejection), Misty said to Dawn, "Sheesh Dawn! Give it up with the pink! Save that for yourself!". Dawn enjoyed that thought and started picking less formal outfits, saving those for herself. Misty just rolled her eyes at that.

More outfits, more rejections. "Your being so unreasonable", Dawn said. But Misty just replied stubbornly, she really just wanted something decent to wear. Then Dawn finally pieced an outfit Misty would wear. And Misty took a liking to it. It was an aquamarine blouse. The neck started from her shoulders, and connected about an inch and a half above her chest. And there were dark blue jeans with a light blue belt. As soon as Dawn noticed Misty was satisfied, she fell onto the bed, she landed next to May.

As much as Misty loved the outfit, she wasn't sure. After all, she knew she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in school, she'd leave that one to her sisters. "Are you sure its okay?", she asked. "Not too fancy?".

"Nope", May said. She looked at Misty with wide eyes.

"Not too plain?", Misty asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nope", came May's reply again. She began to take interest in a magazine she had found on the floor.

"Not too-", Misty was cut off.

Dawn got up and said, irritated,"_too, too, too_ !!!!". She got up, put her hands on her hips, closed her eyes in disgust, and turned her face away from Misty. "I'll tell you something! Your _too_ worried about how your looking!". She opened one eye and smiled, "Kidding". She looked at Misty excitedly, "Now for the hair~", Dawn sang.

And Misty worried about this part. The hair spray and gel weren't her best friends. So Misty suggested something simple. Dawn thought about that and pulled the black hair band out of Misty's hair. And she grabbed a comb and combed Misty's orange-red hair. "Wow...", Misty said looking at herself in the mirror. "This is my hair?".

Dawn nodded, "Some combing and brushing is good for anybody's hair!", Dawn said. She was exited to move onto accessories, but Misty quickly disapproved. When Dawn had asked for a reason, Misty instantly said it was May's turn. Dawn thought a moment, "Yeah...", then she snapped and looked up, suddenly inspired, "Time for more hairstyles!". She pulled May from her fashion magazine, removed Misty from her chair, and replaced May.

"I still think some accessories would've been nice", Dawn complained to Misty as she closed her cabin door. They had finished a few minutes past schedule. And Dawn had chosen a white blouse with blue jeans, complimented by a pink sash.

"I think she looks fine", May said. Her outfit was improved with a rose pin on her shirt, and no bandana on her head.

"Can we just go?", Misty said. Her outfit unchanged since Dawn had started with May. She was uncomfortable with those two fighting over her looks and she had already started walking to the fair.

"Eager to see Ash?", they said in unison. Giggling together too.

Misty blushed, then she yelled to them ,"Well I'll just go tell Kenny and Drew to find other dates then!". She turned to see there reaction.

They were running after Misty. "You will not!", shouted Dawn.

Misty started to run while she was ahead, "Will too!", she called back in a mocking tone.

"Will not!", yelled May.

"Will too!!". And then the girls arrived the fair. There was a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, ring toss, toy fishing, a student concert, and lots more! And all of the girls were exited to find their dates. Kenny, Drew, and Ash were all waiting near the roller coaster, apparently it was the one they wanted to ride. They all went together. May went on, holding Drew's arm as they led. Dawn and Kenny walked very close to each other, engaged in deep conversation, following May and Drew. And lastly Ash and Misty who were silent, but walking side by side, following there friends. Misty looked at her and Ash's hand. She went to make her move and hold it, but the hand had gotten her first. Misty looked at Ash as he walked forward he was smiling ahead. Misty blushed, smiled, and adjusted her hand more comfortably in Ash's.

Apparently Zoey had managed to drag Paul into this, but Paul didn't really seem to mind. He had his arm around Zoey's shoulder as Zoey greeted them at the beginning of the line. And Marina and Jimmy soon lined up behind Ash and Misty and greeted them too. The roller coaster had five cars that held two people in each car. So the whole Pokegang ended up riding together. But the roller coaster super visor let them choose whatever car they wanted.

Zoey and Paul stuck to front cart, Zoey was game and Paul really didn't care. Drew and May chose second car, since first was taken. Ash and Misty settled in the middle. Jimmy and Marina second to last, Marina was also scared. Dawn chose the back car for her and Kenny, she was awfully frightened. The ride proceeded with its turns and dips a few moments after the safety bars and seat belts were secured. Paul watched (with a small smile) Zoey as she waved her hands in the air yelling. Drew watched May do the same. Ash and Misty both laughed and enjoyed the ride, but didn't dare put there hands up. Jimmy looked forward excitedly, while Marina clutched the safety bar. Dawn clung to Kenny with one arm while the other arm's hand gripped the safety bar, and Kenny just endured the ride smiling and chuckling at Dawn.

After the ride, and a few complaints from Dawn and Marina, they all decided to calm down and got to the student concert. Abbi and Roz had once again volunteered and were the first ones they saw. Abbi had sung "I'm Yours" again, and it made everyone (EVEN PAUL!!!) smile and cheer. Roz had sang "Stupid Cupid", and it made everyone energetic and ready to go on more rides. After the applause for them both, they left to go on the Ferris wheel. This held more carriers for the Pokegang and more.

So as they went in there carts, the fireworks had started. They went there first round up and they all enjoyed thee sight. Dawn clutched Kenny's arm as she cowered away from the edge of the carrier. Kenny laughed but then they got a good look at the fireworks, Dawn loosened her grip on Kenny as they both watched the exploding lights in the sky. Paul once again had his arm around Zoey's shoulder. Drew had his arm around May as she lay on his chest. Jimmy sat comfortably as Marina lay her head on his shoulder. And Ash and Misty sat looking upward holding each other's hands.\

Misty moved closer to Ash and they both smiled. Misty couldn't believe that one day it would be like this. One day she witnessed Daisy's and Ash's break-up, and another day she ends up on a Ferris wheel holding hands with him! But she really didn't have a relationship with Ash until he visited Misty for the first time. This made Misty curious, now that she thought about it, Ash seemed to know before Misty almost left. "Ash? How did you know?", Misty asked awkwardly.

But Ash somehow knew what Misty was employing. He took a folded paper from his pocket and Misty couldn't believe what it was. It was the drawing she drew before Ash and Daisy broke up.

Ash smiled as Misty stared at the paper with disbelief. "Ash, how did you..... ?".

Ash replied, "Well when you got pushed out of the window, I was taking care of you, I found it on the floor and picked it up".

Misty remembered it clearly now. Ash was cleaning Misty's room and he bent down to look at something. When Misty asked what was it, Ash simply said it was nothing. He must have taken this from her room. She gasped, "You little sneak!".

Ash chuckled, "Well, since I stole something from you, let me give you something in return. Because I don't plan on returning this", he put the picture back in his pocket and took a bracelet out o the same pocket. It had four charms on it : Starmie, Horsea, Corsola, and Luvdisc. Ash put it on Misty's left hand and Misty smiled. She looked at it and touched each of the charms. When she looked up to thank Ash, he was so close to her face. And as Ash and Misty headed at the top of the wheel, fireworks exploding beautifully, they both kissed each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks to all who read and thanks to those kind advice-givers ;-). I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day! Oh and there will most likely **not** be a sequel. But you can make sure there will be more stories about Pokeshipping!

*~Rozzy~*


	14. What about Rudy and Daisy?

So you guys are probably all wondering what happened to Rudy and Daisy. Daisy turned out to be sorry afterwards right? But its okay if you weren't thinking of Rudy. If you weren't thinking about him you are now probably thinking, "Who cares about him? He deserves the absolute WORST!". Well he gets what he gets :D

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

"Wow", Chris had said setting Daisy down, "That's pretty rough".

Daisy sniffed, "And like, now, I feel like a total jerk".

Chris smiled, "Yeah, you were pretty harsh. But really, you just need to apologize. And of course be a slave to your sister for pretty much the rest of your life". He chuckled.

Daisy gasped, but realized Chris was joking. She started hitting him repeatedly, "Like, that wasn't funny!!!".

Chris continued laughing, "Ouch... okay.. Okay..", he stopped laughing and then smiled. So going to the big fair?".

Daisy frowned and looked somewhere else," Like, no. I'm totally not gonna go by myself. Like, Lily and Violet went with these two guys." She was planning to go with Ash, but she wasn't gonna say that, even though Chris probably already knew that.

And he did. "I see", he said. He smiled once again. "Why don't we go together? I'm free tonight, and I'm bored! What do you say?".

Daisy smiled widely, "I say TOTALLY!". They both laughed and both went to there own cabins to get ready.

Chris and Daisy met up on the beach and continued talking and chatting along the way. Once they got to the fair Daisy was bright eyed with all the lights, so much she almost forgot the entrance fee. Once they got in, she started dragging Chris every where. From the booths to the rides, she was having fun. And Chris just enjoyed watching her usually pampered face have fun.

Daisy actually won a few booths; fishing, coin toss, and this game where you had to use a fishing pole to get a bag with a random prize inside. She earned a Tediursa doll, a Skitty pillow, and a pair of pink earrings. She chose to ride the Twirl-a-Whirl and the Mini Roller coaster.

Chris chose to play the Basketball booth and won a bendable flower for Daisy. Though he didn't choose a ride.

"Like, come on!", Daisy said.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You sure?".

Daisy smiled confidently. "Totally positive".

Chris smiled, "Wasn't that fun?". He had taken her to the BIG roller coaster. And Daisy, was scared stiff. Her expression was: Mouth agate, eyes wide open, hands clutching bar, and messed up hair. Chris bursted into laughter.

They both got up and Daisy got her bag from the side. She hit Chris with it because he was still laughing. "That was totally not funny!", she complained as Chris rubbed his arm, to humor her. She continued to complain as they climbed down the steps. She gasped as she saw Misty getting off the Ferris Wheel. She hid behind Chris and led him away. Slowly.

He stopped moving, "What?".

Daisy pointed, still hiding, at Misty. "Like, that's my sister!".

Chris turned his head to Daisy, "She doesn't look dumb, and her hair isn't pink.".

Daisy hit him again (Abusive much?), "Not Lilly! Misty!". But she said this loud enough for Misty to hear. Misty turned there direction and caught a glimpse of Daisy. She stared blankly at them, Ash's gaze followed. And so did the whole groups'. And Misty walked up them as reluctantly as possible. When she finally took her final step torwards them, Daisy squeezed more behind Chris's back.

It was silent.

Chris broke the ice, "So your Misty". He smiled and held out his hand, "Hey".

Misty looked at him and blinked. She'd seen this boy before. Chris was the name, Misty remembered. But she's never seen Daisy with him. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Daisy since she was mad at her. She placed her hand into Chris' and shook lightly. "Nice to meet you", she said. As they shook for about a second, she let her hand drop. And peeked behind him to confirm that her oldest sister was there.

As if reading her mind, Chris stepped nonchalantly to the side. Revealing Daisy standing, in the middle of what looked like a flinch. She opened her eyes slowly and let down her defensive pose.

"Uhm... hey?", she said trying to keep cool. Although she was starting to sweat.

'Hi", Misty said tonelessly. Ash stepped defensively to Misty's side.

Another awkward silence fell into place.

Misty broke it this time. "Uhh.. soo..", she started off, "Chris, right? How do you know Daisy?".

And Chris happily started to explain how he and Daisy met. Daisy stood stiff and just nodded. ".... And she just bumped into me while laughing hysterically at something", Chris finished with a chuckle.

Misty was trying to look like she was listening, like a polite person. But she couldn't help but stare at Daisy. Standing there, stiff and avoiding everyone's glare.

Chris knew Misty wasn't listening, he just wanted to buy Daisy more time to think of something.

And she did, just not what Chris and Misty wanted her to say. "Uhm, so did you guys get on the Ferris Wheel? Oh thats, like, so cool. I think we'll go there, so.. like, later!", she said speedily and once again tried to drag Chris to a different location.

But Misty took a step forward, "Wait there Daisy", she said. The flame started burning again. "Isn't there something you'd like to say?". Misty didn't know why she was asking her sister to apologize. She usually just let her sister be, but now, everything changed.

Daisy froze in her poor attempt to move Chris. She turned slowly to the glaring group of Misty's friends. She knew she just had to spit it out. But she didn't _want_ to. It gave her this weird feeling, like being below someone. Then it hit her, thats why she always picked on Misty. Daisy always got her way, but Misty still remained content. And she was jealous. As soon as she realized this, she stood up and took a step torward Misty.

"Misty", she said, "I'm sorry..".

This brought everyone to a shock. And Misty was speechless. Daisy was glad to get it off her chest, but it was kinda embarrassing for everyone to be staring at her all surprised. She turned her face away, with a faint red spreading across it.

She took a deep and shaky breath, and continued, " I know I've been, like, a big jerk. But I mean it now, like seriously. I'm really sorry Misty.".

Misty smiled, "Its alright Daisy". Then they both hugged each others like good sisters.

"By the way, you look, like, awesome tonight", Daisy said into her ear.

"Thanks", Misty said.

"You do know I'm just giving up on _Ash_, right?", Daisy asked.

Misty sighed, "I kinda guesssed that".

The hug stopped and both girls laughed. When they both parted, they split up once more to continue there night. And those two never fought again, at least not over Ash.

**************

Rudy walked around the fair. Where was Misty? He went all around the whole place. He spotted Daisy on the roller coaster with some guy. Rudy laughed. One, Daisy looked petrified. Two, she had a horrible taste in guys. As he circled once more, he finally spotted the red-haired beauty. She was on the Ferris Wheel. And she was..... talking to herself? Rudy smirked. Then he saw a second figured next to her. Black hair that stood out crazily, he knew who it was. He stood there, below them. How could this happen? Everything worked perfectly! And then,

it happened.

Rudy stared upward dumbstruck, he dropped the bouqet of roses he held. Ash had kissed Misty.

_His_ Misty. What the heck is going was going on here?, he thought angrilly. He was for sure gonna give Ash a piece of his mind. The ride kept going endlessly. So to kill the time, Rudy went to some booths. He went to the Dart Throw and threw it so hard, the board shook.

"Excuse me, sir", the cowardly man managing the booth said. "But you are throwing the dart a little hard".

Rudy "7-days" glared him, the man shut up. When he played that about 5 times, he finally went out to look for Misty. He stomped through the whole place once more. Then he spotted the laughing group. He laughed triumphantly and walked torwards them. Oh boy, what he was going to do! When he seemed ten steps away, he bumped into someones arm.

"Sorry", a girl's voice said, laughing. Then she gasped, "Ugh! Forget I said that!". Then she pushed Rudy to the floor.

Rudy fell backwards, who was this girl? He opened his eyes to find out. He blinked to clear out all the haze.

Daisy whispered to Chris, "Thats the Rude-y guy i told you about". She wanted to sanatize her hands right then.

Rudy got up and started brushing himself off. It took a while, and Daisy rolled her eyes. Whe he (FINALLY) stopped, he laughed and said, "Look whose here, peanut-brain and her latest admirer".

Daisy clenched her teeth and Chris frowned.

Daisy choked out in anger, "What. Are. _You_. Doing. Here?".

"Calm down, pussycat", Rudy chuckled, "I just came off to finish the plan". And then he got an answer he didn't expect.

Daisy was laughing... _What_?, he thought. "Whats so funny?", he said.

Daisy continued to laugh, "You, like, '_plan' _failed!". Then she smiled evilly, "There is one thing thats missing though". This smile even scared Rudy.

"What would that be?", Rudy said, managing to keep his voice even.

Her smile widened, "A happy ending".

And so, Daisy used her water pokemon for about 10 minutes on Rudy. Then she let Chris beat the heck out of him. And we all lived happily ever after.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, Rudy has no visitors in Nurse Joys office? What a surprise! After what he did, I would expect TONS of fans. And- Oh! Lilly, how are you?

Lilly: *growling* Daisy!

Daisy: Like,hey!

Lilly: Like, what gives?!

Daisy: Like, what did I do?

Lilly: Like, you totally told your (changes tone into sugar coated sweetness) totally cool friend [waves to Chris]

Chris: [sweatdrop]

Lilly: [giggle] (angry tone again) that I was stupid?!

Daisy and Lilly: Argue, argue, argue, argue

Ohkay then.... Have a nice day! thanks for supporting Pokeshipping!!!


End file.
